fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Jewel
Birth Born at a planet called Lymeowres, every Lymeowmian has a chance of getting magic powers from the planet's strange radiation, and by chance she was gifted with psychic powers. But the planet's queen passed a new law that every Lymeowmian who was born with the gift of magic would be brought to the queen and be forced to give their powers to her. Jewel's parents wanted to protect their child but they had no choice. It won't be too long until the soldiers would reach their village, the soldiers captured anyone who had magic powers. Jewel's parents took their daughter and fled from the village. Despite their efforts to outrun the soldiers, they finally cornered them near a cliff. Helpless, Jewel's father called his childhood friend for help. He came just in time to get all of them in his aircraft. But then a soldier pulled out his gun and shot Jewel's father on the leg, he fell before he could managed to get inside the aircraft. That's what happened when Jewel was just born. After Birth By the time she was 4, she had no memory that she had a father. Her mother never talked about him. But her father's friend, Goliath acted as a mentor to her and taught her how to defend herself. Jeweled Series She is 8 years old by the time the events of Jeweled: The Quest Back Home happens. Personality Jewel is an optimist who likes to look at the bright side of things, she can sometimes be stubborn when told to do daily chores by her mother in Goliath's ship. She is adventurous and any time Goliath lands the ship because it needs fuel, or because they're running out of food and other items, she will explore every corner of the place they landed on. Like kids her age, she's curious about the universe, she will ask her Mom or her mentor lots of things. Despite her age, she is not naive and when someone tries to trick her, she will threaten them that if they try to do so, she will use her spear. She is calm most of the time, but when under pressure she gets flustered and goes into a tantrum. Powers She is just learning her magic powers. These are currenlty the things she can use with her magic, she can use it to move things around (telekinesis), make a clone of her spear (it will eventually disappear.) Relationships The Queen Jewel doesn't know that The Queen's soldiers shot her father. But her mother warned her to stay away from The Queen and her soldiers. Mom The only parent Jewel has left. They seem to be in a good relationship. Jewel often asks her Mom lots of questions, but is suspicious why her Mom changes the subject when she asks If she had a dad. Goliath Jewel's mentor and a good friend, she tells her how to use a spear and how to control her magic powers.